world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
110914 Beau Miloko
timidTheurge TT began pestering chessAficionado CA at 00:54 -- 12:55 CA: Oh! Hello... 12:55 TT: uhh, hi? 12:55 CA: I assume you are one of the new players, and if you have my handle, someone must hve told you to speak with me, or you have requested my info... 12:55 CA: What is your name?... 12:56 TT: my n-name is M-Miloko Z-Zapote? 12:57 CA: Ah! You must be Tlaloc's Daughter, which means, if my info is correct, you are my daughter. Or rather, you are my alternate alpha self's daughter... 12:57 CA: It is a pleasure Miloko, I am Beau Demain... 12:58 TT: umm, t-thanks? 12:58 TT: I'm s-sorry if t-this is a l-little s-strange for you? 12:58 CA: Not at all!... 12:59 CA: It is very nice to speak to you, how are you feeling?... 01:00 TT: not v-very g-good to be h-honest? 01:00 CA: Oh dear, what is the matter?... 01:01 TT: it's j-just t-that I t-think I'm h-holding e-everyone b-back? 01:01 CA: I see... 01:01 CA: I think you must have gotten that from me... 01:02 TT: w-what? 01:02 CA: When I played this game, I had a lot of the same thoughts... 01:03 CA: How about this, why don't you tell me what you're good at?... 01:03 CA: And none of those "buts" or "on the other hands", just your pure talents... 01:04 TT: h-hiding and n-needing o-other p-people to l-look out for me? 01:04 CA: No no no... 01:04 CA: forget the negatives... 01:05 CA: If you're good at hiding, use it!... 01:05 CA: I had a friend named Null. SHe hid a lot too, and she became very good at it. She would always sneak away and get the drop on our enemies... 01:06 TT: t-that c-could w-work if I w-wasn't s-such a k-klutz? 01:07 CA: Don't be silly, tell me your other talents. Or perhaps your classpect?... 01:08 TT: the g-game s-said I was a M-Maid of R-Rage? 01:08 CA: Ah! That's great... 01:09 TT: g-great? how? 01:09 CA: You see, from my experience, rage is a very useful aspect. It lets you see how people tick, and what makes them angry, or afraid... 01:09 CA: or atleast, that's what our seer of rage did... 01:09 CA: Perhaps a maid is different... 01:10 TT: y-yeah, S-Sami t-told me a-about her? I'm t-trying to w-work up the c-courage to t-talk to her? 01:11 CA: And it's great because it's something. I refuse to believe you are useless Miloko. You're Tlaloc's daughter, and he managed to beat Jack at his own game. You have the blood of champions in you. And as far as Meouet goes, she's actually very nice. Do you have her handle already?... 01:12 TT: a-actually no? 01:14 TT: S-Sami s-said she d-doesn't h-have a lot of p-patience w-with d-dumb q-questions? and I'm p-probably g-going to ask a ton of d-dumb q-questions? 01:16 CA: Well, it depends on the question really... 01:16 CA: No question is actually dumb... 01:17 CA: some people just know more than others, and assume what they know is common knowledge... 01:17 CA: or that, because they know it, it should be obvious... 01:19 CA: So, do you think your questions are dumb?... 01:20 TT: s-seeing as I h-haven't e-even b-begun to u-understand my p-powers, p-probably? 01:21 CA: Well, if they're so dumb, I can probably answer at least a few of them... 01:25 TT: how d-does one use t-their p-powers? do you n-need to f-focus? 01:25 CA: "Now see, that is not a dumb question at all!"... 01:25 CA: "It only feels dumb because we're all so used to the powers, but when I was starting out, I had no idea either"... 01:26 TT: but L-Lily and my s-sister p-picked up t-their p-powers so q-quickly? 01:27 CA: Lily? That is... Mavico child yes?... 01:27 TT: yes? 01:30 CA: And your sister must be Rubi?... 01:30 TT: of c-course? 01:31 CA: Well the answer to that is easy Miloko. Some people grasp their abilities quickly. Like when Kate discovered her powers, she was immediately jumping in and pushing boundries. Me? It took me a long time to figure out my powers... 01:32 CA: Using your powers, it isn't about what others think about you. It isn't about having the best power ups or being the strongest hero. It's about you... 01:32 CA: You must look deep inside yourself, and think about what your aspect means to you. What do you say about the aspect of rage?... 01:33 TT: it s-scares me? 01:34 CA: What about it scares you?... 01:38 TT: t-that it s-sounds d-dangerous? 01:41 CA: It's only as dangerous as you make it... 01:43 TT: t-that's w-worrying for s-someone p-prone to p-panic? 01:46 CA: Don't you worry... 01:49 TT: how? I d-doubt I'll h-have the t-time to do the b-breathing e-exercises you s-showed me e-every t-time I try and use my p-powers? 01:49 TT: err, not you you? I m-mean? 01:50 CA: The rage aspect has a lot to do with fear... 01:51 CA: I think, you've recieved the classpect you got because of your panicked personality... 01:52 TT: e-even the g-game m-mocks me for it? 01:52 CA: No... 01:52 CA: The game wants to help you grow... 01:54 TT: by m-making me f-face my f-flaws? 01:57 CA: Yes. Your aspect will teach you about fear, and how to face it... 02:06 CA: You can be powerful Miloko, the only thing in your way, is you... 02:08 TT: v-very s-sage? g-gods you r-remind me of her so m-much? 02:09 CA: Her? Who do you mean?... 02:10 TT: the you on t-this s-side? 02:10 CA: I see. Well that makes sense, I am her after all... 02:11 CA: Just a different her, for a lot of reasons... 02:12 TT: it's j-just l-last t-time I s-spoke w-with her, we got in a f-fight? I n-never got the c-chance to a-appologize? 02:15 CA: Well, let me tell you a little secret... 02:15 CA: I can guarantee that she feels the same way... 02:17 CA: Mothers care for their children more than anything... 02:17 TT: why? she t-took me in and r-raised me as her own d-daughter for s-seventeen y-years? all I did was be a d-disappointment to her and the c-crown? 02:19 CA: There is no way that's true... 02:21 TT: it is? t-tell me, w-what s-sort of r-royalty c-cowers w-whenever f-faced w-with a c-crowd? 02:24 CA: One that's afraid... 02:25 CA: Not everyone has to be a crowd pleaser to be great Miloko, there are million ways to be strong... 02:26 TT: and in c-comparison to my s-sister and you, I c-came up s-short in e-every one? 02:26 CA: Don't be silly... 02:27 CA: I have years of experience of this game under my belt, plus I'm dead... 02:27 CA: You beat me in a living off... 02:29 TT: the f-fact t-that y-you're d-dead and yet you can s-still t-talk to me w-without a r-ritual s-speaks v-volumes a-about y-your l-liveliness? 02:34 CA: Not really! I'm just in a dreambubble. You see, Sami did a ritual that brought this little dreambubble with everyone to the new session, so while I can't help you with the world quests, I can still talk to you all and provide moral support... 02:37 TT: wow, S-Sami m-must've r-really b-been d-distraught if she c-couldn't s-stand to see you g-gone? 02:40 CA: Yeah she was in the bad, but she's gotten a lot better... 02:41 TT: I t-think it's a-admirable a-actually? n-never a-accepting d-defeat? 02:46 CA: I do too... 02:46 CA: Hey! Are you trying to change the topic so you don't have to face your own insecurities?... 02:47 TT: if I s-said no, w-would you e-even b-believe me? 02:48 CA: I'm not sure... 02:48 CA: it depends on you... 02:50 CA: You said you had a talent of hiding behind others, so what else do you do? I'm not even asking skills, what do you do for fun? Or to kill time?... 02:51 TT: I r-read, or w-worship, or f-fawn o-over how c-cool my s-sister is? 02:57 CA: I see I see... 02:57 CA: What do you read?... 02:59 TT: p-pretty m-much a-anything? m-mostly a-ancient t-texts? 03:00 CA: So are you book smart?... 03:01 TT: I'd use the t-term w-well r-read, but yes? 03:01 CA: Well that's a super good strength right there... 03:02 CA: There's a little expression I used to use, whenever I had to study for a test... 03:02 CA: "A stab with a sword is powerful, but learning how to properly use your blade makes you even stronger"... 03:05 TT: but e-even all t-that k-knowledge w-wasn't e-enough to s-stay the h-hand of d-death? 03:06 CA: Heheh, no it was not... 03:06 CA: But that doesnt mean the knowledge was useless... 03:06 CA: I died because of my own cockiness... 03:07 TT: t-that is one t-thing I d-don't h-have to f-fear? 03:09 CA: But really, if you're well read, put it to use... 03:09 CA: you are smart, so use it... 03:10 CA: Figure out how your enemies work, learn their strategies, their strengths and weaknesses, and use that knowledge to form a plan, and you will be the opposite of holding your team back!... 03:11 TT: I was n-never g-good at s-strategy and c-chess? I c-could n-never b-beat the o-other you? 03:11 CA: The other me was the queen of the world and an adult... 03:12 CA: I could never beat butler at it... 03:13 TT: do you t-think t-this'll all be w-worth it in the end? 03:15 CA: What, the game?... 03:15 TT: y-yeah? the g-game and e-everything we go t-through? 03:15 CA: I think so... 03:16 TT: e-even t-though you d-died? 03:16 CA: I mean, if you want my honest opinion, I do not care. I have been dead for a long time, and I'm going to continue to be dead for a long time. This is what I am going to have to do"... 03:17 CA: And until I figure out some way to come back to life, I will merely be in my dreambubble, talking to my friends and helping my daughters fight through this game, because I want to be a responsible father... 03:18 TT: t-thank you? 03:19 CA: So polite... 03:20 TT: of c-course? w-what s-sort of p-parent d-doesn't i-instill m-manners in t-their c-children? 03:27 CA: I see your point... 03:27 CA: So Miloko, what did you learn today?... 03:28 TT: t-that I'm not a b-burden on e-everyone e-else? 03:29 CA: Correct... 03:29 CA: Do you believe what you just said?... 03:30 TT: k-kinda? 03:32 CA: That's good, it's progress.... 03:34 CA: Also, you should know, if you ever need to talk to anyone, you have my handle, ok?... 03:36 TT: a-alright? t-thank you a-again for y-your h-help? e-even t-though t-there was n-nothing r-requiring you to? 03:37 CA: Of course I'd help... 03:39 TT: I'm g-glad t-that we c-could h-have t-this t-talk? and I'll t-talk to you a-again l-later? 03:39 CA: I can't wait, and I'm glad too... 03:40 CA: Talk to you later Miloko... 03:40 TT: g-good day B-Beau? 03:41 CA: Good day, and good luck... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering timidTheurge TT at 03:42 --